


Moments

by Kagamishizuka



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff and Angst, Kazama is so oblivious, M/M, and needs to take care of himself, smol bean, so reiji does it for him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamishizuka/pseuds/Kagamishizuka
Summary: "You aren't taking this class, are you?"The paper reads: A Comprehensive Analysis of Underwater Basket Weaving"Tachikawa.""Ah."*Also posted on fanfiction.net. My username there is WorTri. Beta readers would be appreciated!





	1. Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so these are drabbles kinda with a plot. Ish.  
> Well, not really.  
> They are chronological for now, but my mind can do the craziest things. Again, no guarantee when I can update. Usually when inspiration strikes I will, but otherwise there really is no regularity.  
> KazaKiza is great. Also on sekainohime's tumblr you can find some nice fanart for the pairing.  
> Suggestions for kazakiza will be accepted gratefully and with cookies!  
> Thanks for reading.

Cooking  
There is a reason why Reiji is the only one to cook.  
Kazama is the type of person to consider instant ramen a meal filled with nutrients. Reiji thinks that is why he remains so petite. Of course, it’s not like Kazama has time to eat. While his squad is eating lunch, he is filing his squad’s papers and taking care of errands for the commander, while they take a break, he is taking care of Tachikawa’s files (he has never done them, and otherwise Kazama gets assigned to doing them on weekends). Reiji has noticed that Kazama never gets full meals.  
So, as a solution, Reiji has decided to make Kazama a bento each morning, which he leaves tucked in front of his squad room with a note only reading:   
For Kazama.  
The first morning he receives it, Reiji watches as Kazama eyes it, then leaves the bento outside, convinced that it was some joke or mistake.  
When the bentos keep coming day after day, he starts to pick them up, and upon finding that the food is not poisonous, after all, and actually quite delicious, Reiji is internally delighted to see Kazama absent mindedly eating his bentos as he files papers. This is not quite the dream result Reiji wanted, but he is now sure that Kazama at least gets one good meal a day. Reiji ends up figuring out Kazama’s favorite food (katsu-don curry) based on the leftovers when Kazama leaves the empty bento next to his door on the way out.  
One day, a month after he started leaving the bentos, he places the bento down, and then leans on the door of the squad room waiting for Kazama’s arrival.  
Kazama strides in at the ungodly hour of 4:30 am, dark circles under his eyes, and Reiji wonders whether he should start including sleep medicine.  
They lock gazes, Kazama looks surprised for the briefest of seconds, and then gives a tiny smile of thanks.  
Reiji feels warm the rest of the day, thinking of that rare smile.


	2. Studying

Studying  
As impossible as it may seem, Kazama has a life outside of Border. Unfortunately, he spends it alternatively studying or forcing Tachikawa to study at Shinoda’s request (he’s worried Tachikawa will flunk college and get a job hauling trash, which would not be a good look for Border- that is, if he even bothers to get a job).  
Reiji looks up as the door to his usual café opens, revealing Kazama dragging Tachikawa, who was sporting a lopsided grin, into the store. Kazama looks thoroughly done with him as he drops him in the middle of the shop and turns to leave.  
Reiji stares, slack jawed at the comical scene as Kazama walks away.  
“Kazama?” he ventures.  
“What.” His answer is short and clipped, very annoyed.   
“Can I buy you a drink?”  
“No, I- What?”  
“Can I buy you a drink?”  
Kazama’s face betrays nothing, but as Reiji watches, the very tips of his ears burn a bright red.  
It’s actually quite amusing.  
Kazama looks at him as if he’s gone insane when he bursts out laughing.  
“What?!”  
“I’m sorry, it’s just- Anyways,” Reiji calms down. “Sit down and relax a bit.”  
“I have work, and Tachikawa, he-“  
“It can wait. I can help you with whatever work you have, and if you aren’t awake enough to control Tachikawa, who will?”  
Kazama hesitantly sits down, perching on the very edge of the seat.  
“I need to finish this write-up.”  
“You aren’t taking this class, are you?”  
The paper reads: A Comprehensive Analysis on Underwater Basket Weaving.  
“Tachikawa.”  
“Ah.”


	3. Sick

Sick  
Most would not have guessed, but Kazama’s immune system is terrible.  
Every year, when winter rolls around, he always ends up catching the most obscure viruses and feels… miserable.  
The first time people realized he was sick, he was already a few days in and was rather delirious.   
Which was probably why they found him dangling off the edge of the roof, laughing.  
(They thought he was trying to kill himself)  
Usually, Kazama was very good at hiding illness. He would hole up in his Trion body until his real body recovered.  
This, of course, was not always foolproof.  
For instance, Jin.  
Jin was one of the most tough obstacles in preventing knowledge spreading that he was sick.  
His side effect would always have the premonition, and then Kazama would have to avoid Jin.   
Which was hard.  
Very hard.  
Jin would then tell Kido, who would order him to rest. The only times Kazama had ever ignored orders were these.  
Another problem was that if the sickness got too severe, his Trion body would feel the effect, and he would end up doing something stupid.  
Like the roof incident.  
After the first time, Jin and Rindo were always on the lookout for the slightest inkling that Kazama was sick. Really, though, if he sneezed, they really should not rush over. It was embarrassing, to say the least, and pointless.  
When Reiji heard, he did not make a big deal out of it. In fact, he didn’t react at all.  
Until he was walking down a hallway in HQ, and he saw Kazama in his regular body sprawled out on the ground, face flushed and breathing in short gasps.  
Recalling the conversation he had had with Jin earlier, he sighed.  
Jin definitely saw this coming.  
Looking around, he carefully scooped Kazama up and carried him to the infirmary.  
Kido looked about as pissed as Kido could look when he woke up.  
Which is to say, his face did not look any different than normal.  
He sighed, and handed Kazama a note.  
It read: Kazama Soya is confined to bed rest for a week. No trigger use is permitted.  
Kido waved Kazama’s trigger in the air.  
“I’m confiscating this.”  
Kazama struggled with whether to keep calm, to explode, or to pout.  
He felt miserable from both sickness and lack of trigger, so he opted to pout.  
Reiji stared.  
Kazama noticed, and buried his head in the blankets until only his eyes poked out.  
Kido sighed.   
“It seems he always acts childish when sick.”  
Huh.  
It’s kind of cute, Reiji mused.  
From that point on, Reiji and Jin were the official caretaking tag team whenever Kazama got sick.  
A/N: This was kind of a crack fic. I apologise. ;)  
-WorTri


	4. Realizations

Realizations  
The third time Kazama glanced over at Reiji- Kizaki, he mentally corrected- he knew he was in trouble.  
The pair was seated around a small table at a bar, accompanied by the majority of the A-rankers. With a few shots of alcohol, Kazama was feeling less than sharp, his mental state relaxed and open.  
Seeing Kako’s devilish smirk, he had a feeling that this was planned.  
Kazama was lightly flushed, perched dangerously on the edge of the cushion. Teetering slightly, he would have completely toppled out of the seat had an arm not wrapped around his shoulder, pulling him back in.  
Hm.  
Kazama’s vision swam slightly, seeing double of the dark brown shirt covering the arm still around him. The arm drew him slightly closer as he listed to the side.  
“Is he normally like this when drunk?” Ah, so that’s who it was.  
The voice rumbled slightly as Kazama listened.  
“Yep! Give him a few shots and he’s either brutally honest or out like a light.” Kako.  
Kazama shivered, drawing closer to the comforting warmth near him. The warm shoulder jolted slightly in surprise as Kazama curled up and promptly fell asleep.  
“And there you go. One sleeping Kazama, only a few hundred yen.”  
Reiji looked down at the normally icy attacker.   
His long eyelashes fluttered slightly in restless sleep, face relaxed and open.  
Huh. He could look like that too.  
Realizing he had been staring much longer than what was socially acceptable, he jerked upright. Kako was smiling. Widely. Too widely.  
“You.”  
“Me.”  
Reiji heaved a sigh, careful not to disturb the black haired captain resting on his side.  
“You had better take him home.” Reiji wordlessly stood, picking up Kazama as if he weighed nothing.  
“You should tell him, you know.”  
Tachikawa turned. “Tell him!”  
“Huh?” Miwa was suitably confused.  
“It’s nothing, Shuji. Just have another apple juice.” Azuma was careful to keep all alcohol far from the teen.  
Reiji flushed slightly under scrutiny. “He doesn’t…”  
“He feels the same way.” Kako moved towards Reiji. “And if you don’t tell him before tomorrow, we tell everyone.”  
Blood slowly crept from Reiji’s face before returning full force in a huge blush. “You wouldn’t dare.”  
“Oh, I would. And you know it.”  
Reiji hurried out of the bar, Kazama in tow.  
“Think he’ll do it?”  
“I’m sure he will. Let’s get the wedding preparations.”


	5. Confessions

Confessions  
Halfway down the street, Reiji figured out an important fact.  
He had no idea where Kazama lived.  
He stood in the middle of the sidewalk for a few moments, thinking. To go back to the bar would be awful, but…  
Perhaps necessary?   
He finally settled on heading to his own home.  
The comfort of Tamakoma branch always appealed to him, even more so when he was filled with alcohol and had Kazama in his arms.  
Walking inside, he realized with a start that there were still people. “Reiji-san?”  
Osamu stood up from the couch. Gaping at who Reiji had with him, Osamu stared awkwardly. As if it were completely normal, Reiji carefully placed Kazama on the couch that Osamu had just vacated before tugging a pillow under his head and spreading out a blanket.  
Still disbelieving of what was happening, Osamu left to find Usami.  
A few minutes after Reiji sat down across from Kazama to read, Kazama stirred slightly, squinting and batting at the air from the bright light. It was rather catlike.  
Reiji found it rather endearing.  
Kazama looked around, eyes settling on Reiji. “Kizaki?”  
“Kazama. You were drunk.”  
A displeased expression crossed Kazama’s face. “Kako kept spiking my drinks.”  
Reiji moved to sit on the couch next to Kazama. Kazama was still tangled in the thick blanket, hair sticking out messily. It was a good look, Reiji decided. Different from his usual stiff posture.  
Kazama started as he realized exactly how close Reiji was. So close, in fact, that should Kazama lean the slightest bit back, he would knock into his side.  
He sat bolt upright in response. Reiji swallowed his doubts, steeled himself, and pulled Kazama gently closer, until they sat flush against each other.  
Kazama was very warm.  
His face flushed almost instantly. “Kizaki?!”  
“Kazama.”  
Kazama awkwardly turned his head so he could see Reiji.  
“I… er… “ Reiji stumbled over his words, finally spitting them all out in one breath. “Ilikeyoupleasegooutwithme.”  
Kazama flushed to the tips of his ears. “… ok.” Reiji promptly enveloped Kazama in a warm embrace, partly from relief and partly from the fact that he was fire engine red.  
A sharp squeal rang out from the doorway. Both males looked up to see Usami at the entrance, holding a flash camera. “These will sell for so much at your fan bases!”  
“USAMI!!”


	6. Rain

Rain  
The way back to the college dorms from Border winds down a busy market street, lined on both sides with vendors selling goods.  
One might step into a pastry shop, and buy dorayaki- the kind with chunky filling, never smooth. Or sit within a café, and watch the people walk by, sipping a cup of warm coffee.  
In the cold of a late fall rain, not many were on the streets save the few unlucky office workers with heads down and umbrellas up, not looking in front of them, and definitely not noticing the boy crouched in a narrow alley off to the side.  
Kazama watched the kitten meow, its fur beginning to grow damp. It looked cold.  
You will be cold too, if you do something that stupid, his subconscious reminded him.  
Despite the reminder, he swiftly removed his only jacket, draping it over the box and watching as the curious cat batted at the waterproof material. Feeling much more relieved now that he was assured that the cat would be fine, he rose and stepped back out into the street.  
His spiky hair, now hoodless, was flattened almost instantly from the downpour. Looking rather like a sad cat himself, he continued the long trek down the road, hovering as close to the awnings as he could.  
As if nature was laughing at him, despite his best efforts, he was soon soaked to the skin. Hastily pulling out his phone, he made a quick call.  
“Moshi moshi- What do you need, Kazama?”  
“Can you drive over and give me a lift back to the dorm?”  
“Huh?” The garbled sounds of a movie playing in the background grated loudly on Kazama’s ears.  
“A ride, Tachikawa. I need a ride.”  
“On who? I can fix you right up~”  
“…You’re not helpful. I’m hanging up.”  
“Wait no I can-“ beepbeepbeep. Tachikawa stared at the phone, then at the others he was with. Reiji, Izumi, and Kako blinked at him, the movie now paused.  
“What was that about, Tachikawa? Were you just dumped?” Izumi smirked, a wide and very smug grin spreading across his face.  
“Er… Kazama may or may not be outside right now, and I may or may not have pissed him off enough that he’ll do something stupid like run home in the rain?”  
Before Tachikawa had even finished his sentence, Reiji was standing up, umbrella in hand and a mix of concern and amusement on his face. Kako and Izumi exchanged matching Cheshire grins from across the couch.  
“What?” muttered Reiji. “Blame Tachikawa.”  
“It’s so obvious it’s hilarious. Have you two finally hooked up yet?” Izumi questioned.  
Kako patted his arm. “Don’t worry, I’ll save that story for when there are many more people around to embarrass them.”  
“Wait, they actually- holy shit, Kizaki, you’ve got balls. Kazama can be downright terrifying.”  
Slam.  
“Welp. He’s gone. There goes my entertainment.”  
Kizaki hurried down the street, umbrella clenched tightly in his fist as he searched the pedestrians for a green jacket.  
Catching a glance of the signature color on the side of the road, he found the jacket seemingly thrown over the box. Immediately jumping to the worst possible scenario, he searched for signs of a struggle. Seeing none, he lifted the jacket off of the box, only to reveal a kitten underneath.  
He likes cats? It seems rather out of character.  
Picking up both the kitten and the jacket, he tucked both securely in one arm as he continued his search, now just for a head of spiky black hair.   
Belatedly, he realized that his hair would probably not be that spiky due to the rain. Upon drawing this conclusion, he spotted a small figure darting through the rain, avoiding pedestrians on the sidewalk.   
As he walked closer, he heard the figure muttering something along the lines of damn the stupid trigger use codes I want to get home without pneumonia screw you Tachikawa.  
Yep, that would be him.  
Kazama glanced up as the rain above him ceased, first spotting the black umbrella and next seeing the red headed person holding it.  
“Kizaki?”  
“We’re out of HQ, you can call me Reiji.” Scanning the smaller attacker’s body, he first noticed that the white shirt he was wearing was thoroughly soaked. Every aspect of his body behind it was visible, and the shirt clung to-  
Reiji stopped himself right there, shaking his head vigorously to clear it of the thoughts.  
“Reiji, are you alright?” Kazama leaned forward, unknowingly pressing more of his body into the shirt and Reiji is just dying inside. “Do you have a fever?” Kazama reaches up with a chilled hand and touches Reiji’s forehead.  
“FINE! I’m fine, uh…” Reiji stumbles for words. “Let’s head back to Tamakoma.”  
“It’s a bit far, I can just go back to my place.” Kazama smiles, a tiny quirk of the corner of his mouth, and begins to step out from under the umbrella.  
“No, it’s fine, I can come with you.” He realizes just how strange that statement must have sounded a moment after it leaves his lips.  
Kazama hesitates before nodding and pointing down the street. “This way.”  
The two paint an interesting picture, Reiji attempting to hunch to fit under the umbrella while Kazama strides forward, dripping shirt hanging long off of his slender figure.  
OMAKE:  
“Is that my shirt?”  
“…Maybe.”


	7. Worries

Worries  
Reiji awoke the next morning feeling refreshed.  
Stumbling into the hallway to check on Kazama, he was stunned to see that the attacker had left that night, leaving a note behind reading: I have a report to write. See you tomorrow. Sorry for the trouble.  
Well, he’s gone.  
Usami, walking in, stared as Reiji whacked his head into the wall.  
“Reiji, what happened to you?”  
The effect of her concern was slightly diminished by the half eaten dorayaki hanging from her mouth, the syllables slightly garbled.  
The look he gave her told it all.  
“He left, didn’t he.”  
-TIMESKIP-  
A depressed aura surrounded Reiji as he trudged off to HQ for a status report to Kido. Seeing his expression, newer C-rankers and even a few B-rankers avoided his path.   
“Is that... the rumored Reiji-raincloud?” Kuga wondered as the sea of trainees parted before the grouchy A-ranker.  
“Reiji-raincloud? Where’d you get that from?” Osamu asked, slightly worried.  
Kuga turned around, and very matter-of-factly stated, “Usami-san.”  
“Ah.”  
Kido balked slightly at the intense expression on Reiji’s face. Collecting himself, he announced, “Status report.”  
“Tamakoma is functioning completely as normal, there have been no abnormalities with Kuga, there have been no unusual neighbor sightings, …” Reiji continued in a flat monotone.  
Clearing his throat, Kido asked, “Is something the matter, Kizaki? Your expression-“   
“-Foretells doom.” Rindo cheerfully popped in, cutting off Kido’s statement and ignoring the glare the older man sent him. “If you’re looking for Kazama, he said he wanted to write his- er- Tachikawa’s report at home today. He called me this morning.”  
“I-it’s not like I was looking for him or anything.”  
“Oh? Then what were you upset about?”  
Reiji rose abruptly, turned and left the room after bowing stiffly at the waist.  
The two men remaining in the room heard his footsteps break into a run as he left the building.  
“This boy is so devoted I don’t know what to do with him anymore.”

Kazama was, at this point, standing in the aisle of a supermarket wondering which type of bento box to buy.   
Onigiri was cheaper, but the pork katsu was appealing…  
Decisions, decisions.  
Already in his basket was a container of plain milk and a box of instant coffee (for dealing with Tachikawa).  
Grabbing the onigiri (Kido does NOT pay him enough for this), Kazama turned to head over to the register. Seeing a head of red hair flash by from the doorway outside, he blinked.  
Was that… Reiji?  
The cashier cleared her throat, getting increasingly impatient. This guy spent ten minutes picking a lunch box! How long does it take to buy three items!  
Kazama paid for the three items, fully aware of the part-time worker’s death glare, and began the short walk back to his house. Upon reaching the house, he found an interesting spectacle.  
Reiji was peering through one of his windows… on the second floor.  
The second floor.  
“Kizaki, what in the world do you think you are doing?”  
Nearly losing his grip in shock, Reiji turned to see the object of his search carrying a Shimada-mart bag and standing in front of the house.  
“You’re not dead?”  
Deadpanning, Kazama sighed. “I’m not stupid, I took a shower and changed out of the clothes. I won’t get sick from half an hour outside.”  
Looking slightly mollified, Reiji carefully climbed down and gave Kazama a once-over. “You are okay, then.”  
Kazama nodded, frowning slightly.   
“And now let’s address why you thought it would be okay to do the equivalent of peeping in my room.”


End file.
